This project is to study the effects of chemically produced diabetes on the male reproductive tract using electron and light microscopical techniques as well as biochemical assay of enzymes and intermediates in glucose metabolism. Effects of age of onset, duration of the disease and endocrine status of the animals will be studied. In vitro studies on Leydig cell and spermatozoan response to diabetes are proposed.